


For The King.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Fraxlow, M/M, Multi, Smut, Teasings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7# AU: Knight Pairing: Lauxs x Freed x Bickslow Genre:Fluff/Smut Requested by: Crimsoneyedxsoulstealer</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The King.

7# AU: Knight Pairing: Lauxs x Freed x Bickslow Genre:Fluff/Smut Requested by: Crimsoneyedxsoulstealer

Freed shuffled out of the now fogged up bathroom, loving the feeling of his bare feet against the cold floor.  
His head tilted to the side, the normally firm turquoise eyes clouded with lust as his eyes flickered between the two men-

"Give us a show baby~"

Bickslow grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he eyed up the mans satin robe.  
Laxus smirked, nodding.  
Soon the greenette gained a small smirk of his own, turning his back to the two men on his large bed he loosened the robe, letting it slide down enough to show his pale back, right above his ass.

Freed parted his lips ever so slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the other men.  
Laxus was leaning back on his hands, quite apparent he was enjoying the show so far, Bickslow had a hand to his left, resting on it as he nodded for the man to continue.

Freed brought the robe back up half way, turning around as it still hid his groin, pushing out one of his slender legs so they could see just enough..

Bickslow hummed licking his lips as Laxus scanned his body with a heated gaze, lust apparent in both of there hues.  
Freed stepped forward after securing the straps from the silky robe around his waist, slim fingers going under there chins so they looked up at him-

"Could your King have some, assistance?"

He hummed, the smirk that was there from the beginning never fading as Bicklow's only got larger-

"Anything for the King, right Bicks?"

The man merely hummed glancing at the blonde before they took Freed's hands and pulled him closer, quickly ridding him of the soft cloth.

The moment his body hit the bed they were on him, Laxus kissed up his chest on the left, kissing across his arms all the way to his finger tips as Bickslow did the same on the right, soon moving lower.

Kissing down the pale legs, all the way to his feet.

Freed hummed in bliss as the warm, wet lips kissed him every where, soon rolling him over kiss over his back, across his ass and down his legs again.

Its was pure, unadulterated love.  
The touches, the kisses, the feeling of both of them inside of his body was amazing...  
The feeling had its very own description, if he could ever think of one..  
The release, oh it was even better, the feeling of being filled even further was glorious.  
Riding out there climaxes together, panting, sweaty.

Falling limp against the soft sheets, bathed in sweat they all panted, trying to regain the breaths they didn't even know they lost.  
Freed mewled softly as he was now empty, snuggling up between Bickslow and Laxus he yawned, pecking there lips gently-

"I love you both oh so much..."

He mumbled sleepily, humming as they said those three words in return.  
It was pure, unlike anything he had ever had, or any of them for that matter...

Love..

What a funny thing.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
